Result of Cheating
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: They all belong to me.  I will have Shadow's real story up soon  He finds his girlfriend, Lydia, in bed with another guy. He's tired of everyone hurting him. So he runs off and commits suicide. Their friend May finds him. Read for more.


"No, Shadow, please wait!" A girl screamed as a young man ran down the hall. She ran to the door way after him, holding a blanket to her chest, attempting to cover herself. Tears came to her eyes as she thought to herself _'What have I done?'_ She sobbed into the blanket in her hands.

"Come on, babe. He'll be fine." A man whispered softly into her ear, kissing down her neck and grabbing her naked hips.

"No! You don't understand!" She yelled at the man, crying hard. Whispering to her "I feel so dirty." She quickly dropped the blanket and rushed to get her clothes back on, before she chased after the man.

"Where the hell are you going?" The man yelled to her, receiving no answer from the woman. He glared and mumbled to himself, getting his clothes back on and left the woman's home.  
_

"Shadow! Where are you?" The girl called out, hoping for a response, but instead, got nothing. She cried more. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! It just... happened! It won't happen again! I promise." She said, outside room. She bit her lip when she got no answer. Slowly she reached for the knob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

Tears flooded her eyes again seeing no one in there. His room was so innocent. So quiet and clean. Just standing in the empty room killed her inside. She could just see his happy smiling face. Just imagining him made her want to kill herself. She felt so dirty. She could never clean this off of her body. She will never forgive herself for this. Never could she forgive herself for doing this to him.

She rushed over to the stand that sat next to his bed in his bedroom. She jerked the drawer open and searched through it. Her eyes widened, tears poured from her them. "No, why do you have to do this? Why?" She ran from his room and left the building. She ran through the streets of town, looking everywhere for the man. But, she found no sign of him.

She sat on a bench at the park, crying for so long she caused her head to hurt. She sniffled quietly as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed his phone number, crying more when it only continued to ring. She kept calling his house phone and cell for at least an hour. None of them were returned.

She called a close friend to them both. She hoped dearly that he was with her. "Please, you have to help me find him!" She cried and begged her friend"

"_Okay, okay, just calm down. He'll be okay. What happened?" _The woman asked.

"I…I…" She began, biting her lip and let a few more tears escape her eyes before finishing. "He caught me in bed with someone else. I didn't mean! I really didn't! It just happened! I feel so horrible now." She began to sob again. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve as her friend let out a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"_Okay. I'll help you. But I can't believe you done that, Lydia. I thought you were better than that." _Her friend said coldly.

The girl winced at the harshness in her friends' voice. She looked down to her feet, sniffling again as a dead leaf rolled over her shoes. "I'm sorry." She spoke quietly. Watching as her light brown hair fell in front of her face.

"_I'm not the one you are supposed to say that to. Now, I'm going to get off of here. You go home; I'll look for him for a while. You go calm down."_ She said to Lydia before she hung up. Not waiting for response. She looked up to her ceiling, laying her hands and phone in her lap. "Oh Lydia, what have you done?"

She stood up from her bed, hung up her phone and pulled her shoes on. She went and put her jacket on then rushed out the door. She went over to Shadow's home to make sure he hadn't gone home while they were on the phone. She went up and knocked on his door. She stood for about five minutes, still he did not answer. So she decided to try the door herself. It was unlocked. He must have come home, that or Lydia forgot to lock it back up.

She walked inside and spoke softly, "Shadow, are you here?" she asked. She slowly walked through the house, finally coming to his bedroom door. She let out a shaky breath, afraid to open it. Slowly she reached for the knob; she let it rest there for a minute. Taking a deep breath and slowly twisting the knob and pulling it open to peek inside.

Sure enough, he was home. She jerked the door the rest of the way open, gasping and rushing over to his bed side. There he lay on a bed with sheets stained with his blood. His wrists were cut repeatedly; pants cut and tore where he had slid a blade across them. Dried blood rests on the edges of his pants and arms. "Shadow, wake up! You promised you wouldn't do this! You have to stay alive!" She cried, shaking him, then quickly grabbing the phone and dialing 911.

He opened his eyes as much as he could; his vision blurred and dark around the edges. He didn't have much time. He really went too far this time. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the pain again. This would be the last time someone he loved could hurt him. He was actually happy. He was glad to know he wouldn't have to deal with the heartache called 'Love'. It was nothing but a pain.  
_

Lydia looked up at the cloudy sky, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. She whimpered a bit looking back to her feet. Her eyes widened when she heard sirens. She quickly looked to the road ahead of her. She gasped as the ambulance flew by. Tears flooded her eyes again as she jumped off the bench and ran out of the park, then followed the ambulance, running as fast as she could.

_Dear god, please don't let it be him! Please! I'm begging you! I promise I will never do anything like that again! Just please….save him…_ She thought to herself as she cried, chasing after the ambulance. She froze as she seen it stop right outside his house. _Oh god…Why? What has he done? Is this just to torture me? Is it punishment? Why couldn't you have just done it to me? _She asked. She continued her run to the ambulance and stopped at her friend, who was sobbing.

"May, please tell me he's okay!" Lydia cried. Her vision being blurred by more tears as her friend just turned her head away from her, her eyes already red from crying. Lydia bit her lip and slowly turned to the ambulance. She covered her eyes and cried into her sleeves. She dropped to her knees and May got down and hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

"This is my entire fault! If only I could have controlled myself! Why? Why did I do it?" She said to herself. "Shadow, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please…I'm begging you."  
_

Lydia watched as the cold wind blew a leaf across his wet grave. She cried and dropped her umbrella, hugging his picture close to her chest. He always looked so happy in photos. But was it real was the question now. She dropped to her knees again, and hung her head, letting her now wet hair drop down next to her face. "Why didn't you give me another chance? It didn't need to be this way…" She forced herself to say. "I should be put in jail for murder…"

May shook her head, "No, Lydia…You may have screwed up…Really bad, this time. But, you didn't murder him." Her friend said, causing Lydia to wince slightly.

"Yes, I did. I killed him." She cried. "If only I hadn't fallen for that mans tricks. He would still be here!" May didn't respond. She let her friend cry. A few tears escaped her eyes. But the rain hid them.

'_Why does it always rain at funerals?' _May wondered as she tilted her head back to look at the sky, flinching every time a rain drop hit her face. _'Is it the person who died? Do they miss life? Does seeing everyone at their grave make them feel bad? Do they regret what they have done?'_

Lydia reached over and caressed the stone, fighting back tears again. Memories of his happy face rushed through her head as she done so, causing her to bawl again. "I-I'm really sorry for what I've done to you, Shadow…I wish you knew that. I wish you knew how much I loved you. I promise, I will never forget you…I won't let anyone forget you. You didn't deserve any of this. You shouldn't have had to go through any of this." She forced out as she felt a pain in her chest. It broke her heart just knowing that she had killed him.


End file.
